


don't jump out the window, jump into my heart

by ImagineYourself



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, avocados in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Matty, I know you think the world needs you, and I think you're partially right. But I need you, too, and so does Karen. And right now she needs us to get her coffee, so let's get inside.”</p>
<p>Or: Foggy is just worried about his buddy and Matt likes kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't jump out the window, jump into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way more dialogue heavy than I had planned but these dumb avocados have burrowed into my heart and they're just doing their own thing now and I had to write it down.

Fisk was behind bars, Matt and Foggy were on the mend, Karen was—well she was Karen, and the sudden influx of clients had the two avocados at law sitting in their conference room side by side, one Dr. Davis having just left after spilling her heart to them about her harassment case. Matt's hands were no longer clenching in fists under the table which Foggy counted as progress considering if he knew anything about his best friend—and he sure did—Matt would have been immediately tracking down the loser that was obsessed with Dr. Davis if he knew more than the guy's name. As it was, Foggy had a laptop in front of him with a search open of the guy and he was—not strangely—glad Matt couldn't see the screen and the information Foggy was gathering.

“You know, if you go around beating up all the creeps we're trying to fight in court, somebody is gonna think it's a little fishy,” Foggy said mildly, glancing towards Matt's face but seeing just the twitch of the man's mouth in reply.

“I'm not that stupid.”

“I just rolled my eyes. You really are that stupid sometimes, buddy.”

Matt actually smiled at that. “Alright, just tell me what we're working with.”

“Hey, listen,” Foggy told him soberly, turning in his seat. “I'm serious. I know you've got this whole righteous anger thing going on and all that but, Matt, you've gotta be careful.” His friend wasn't smiling anymore and Foggy felt a little bad though, well, he wasn't _wrong_. “What you do, it isn't bad, but sometimes—hell, most of the time our job is to get these guys behind bars, or saddled with community service, or settlements, or _something_ other than leaving them bleeding in alleys.”

The chair beside his scraped on the floor as Matt stood up, hands on the table, looking ready to jump out the window or at least leave the room. The set of his jaw was endearingly clenched and Foggy put a hand on his forearm. Gentle. “I'm not mad, I—”

“I know how you feel about the suit, Foggy,” Matt said curtly. “Just because I—”

“Just sit down a second, okay?” Foggy was in the process of trying to tug Matt back down when Karen opened the door and slapped a few papers on the tabletop.

“I can't get the stupid fax machine to work so one of you needs to run these a few blocks down and pick me up a latte on your way back,” she said breathlessly. The two men paused, silent. Karen straightened and brushed her hair back from her face. “What? Get to it.”

“I'll go,” Matt abruptly said, pulling away from Foggy's side and moving around the table to grab the papers. He pushed past Karen who gave Foggy a pointed look that he couldn't read.

“Shit,” Foggy cursed quietly. “I'm coming, too,” he said after Matt, standing and moving quickly. “Coffee sounds great.”

Matt was already shrugging on his coat from the chair in his own office and shoving the papers in Foggy's chest as they met at the door. “Fine, you can carry these.” He grasped around until he had a hold of his cane and Foggy put on his own coat one sleeve at a time, following Matt out and glaring at Karen over his shoulder as they left.

“Matt, listen,” Foggy started as they reached the outside world, suddenly assaulted with sounds and the smells of the city. A part of Foggy's brain thought how overwhelming it must always be for Matt. Another part of his brain was recognizing that Matt's hand was on his elbow and Foggy sighed. He glanced finally at the papers. Getting the address off the top and muttering a quick, “This way,” he set off at a normal pace.

The tapping of Matt's cane was the only noise between them for a good few minutes. Matt let go of him to push his glasses up on his nose before taking Foggy's arm in a little harder of a grip than before. Finally, the blind man must've had enough because he bumped Foggy's shoulder and said, “Talk to me.”

Foggy was so unprepared for Matt to actually tell him to talk that he took a couple of moments to gather his thoughts again. “I don't hate the suit. Or you in it. Or you doing what you do, you know, in it.” He sighed inwardly to keep from knocking himself in the head. Matt turned a quick smile towards him. “Don't patronize me.”

“I'm not!” Matt said, feigning his offense though he was smiling again. Foggy couldn't help the smirk on his own lips. “Please continue, Mr. Nelson.”

“Anyway, as I was saying, I just don't think you should be going after every person that hurts someone else's feelings. I know you want to, and don't get me wrong by thinking if I could I wouldn't. It wouldn't do the firm any good to bring suspicion onto us though if all our clients have their problems fixed by Daredevil.”

“And who are they going to track it back to? A couple of lawyers and their secretary? Why does it matter so much?” Matt asked, tone calm but words harsh.

Foggy had to physically force his feet to keep walking so he wouldn't stop and shake the man. “What do you think is going to happen when the bad guys on the street find out that Daredevil's got a soft spot for a couple of lawyers and their secretary?” He glanced at Matt to see his friend's mouth open like he was about to argue then snap shut into a frown.

“I didn't...”

“I know. Look, it's okay, I just want you to be careful. I don't want to be dragged into the streets by my collar and I'm sure Karen wouldn't want that either.” Foggy finished with a gentler tone to his words and then they were in front of the office. “Just wait here, I'll be right back.” He had Matt lean against the building before entering and finding his way to the front desk within.

The transfer of papers was faster than he'd expected and he left five minutes later with signatures folded up inside his coat pocket. When he held his arm out to a still frowning Matt, the man took it without a word and Foggy led them back down the street, taking the long way around the block so they'd pass by a little coffee shop for Karen's latte.

“Foggy,” Matt eventually started, biting his lip. “I don't want either of you getting hurt.”

With a smile he knew Matt couldn't see, Foggy patted his partner's hand where their arms overlapped. “I know that, buddy. That's why I want you to be careful. Avoid that Catholic guilt I know would haunt you.” It was meant to be a lighthearted joke and though Matt laughed, Foggy knew his heart wasn't in it.

They were outside the coffee shop when Foggy stopped and turned to look into the eyes behind Matt's glasses, knowing he couldn't see but feeling his gaze all the same. The sun was starting to set and the light reflected off the glass. “Matty, I know you think the world needs you, and I think you're partially right. But I need you, too, and so does Karen. And right now she needs us to get her coffee, so let's get inside.” Foggy smiled at the grin Matt replied with and it was their last exchange until they returned to the office.

Karen showed her gratitude with kisses on each of their cheeks and Foggy and Matt sat back at the conference table to continue work on Dr. Davis' case. Foggy had his fingertips resting on the keyboard as he read and Matt was sitting in silence still. Foggy wondered what he was thinking about so contemplatively. He didn't dare ask, both for the sake of interrupting his friend's thoughts and that he was deep into Dr. Davis' work page which was actually really interesting.

It was Matt that broke the silence after a while, Foggy wasn't counting the minutes. “Hey Fog? You're not mad at me, are you?”

Foggy couldn't help the little smile he gave at Matt's small voice. “No, man, I'm not mad.” He turned in his seat to look at Matt's frowning face and continued, “You can go out and beat up the really bad guys, but I just want you to leave some for the courtroom so us avocados can get a few paychecks in, okay?” Matt nodded back at him, looking relieved.

Foggy could feel himself smiling dopily at his partner when suddenly Matt's hand was reaching out and cupping his jaw, fingers sliding over his ear. “Best damn avocados,” he heard Matt mutter and Foggy parted his lips to say something—anything—but Matt's mouth was slotting over his and whatever words he might have said were reduced to absolutely nothing. Foggy froze for a long few seconds. Silence surrounded them.

Then Matt was pulling back and Foggy was following him, chasing his lips with a kiss meant to steal his breath back. Matt gasped against him and pushed forward, nearly smashing their noses together. Foggy had to back away lest his nose be broken and he huffed a laugh at Matt's indignant noise of protest. His heart skipped a beat at the pink pouting lips Matt was sporting and he wondered a moment if it had been picked up by his superhuman ears. Probably.

Then Matt's glasses were on the table and in one smooth motion he'd left his seat, pushed Foggy's chair back a few inches, and straddled his lap. His hands buried themselves in Foggy's hair and tugged enough to make the man moan softly into Matt's parted mouth before the sound was stolen right from his tongue. With hands around Matt's thighs, Foggy tilted his head up to get a better angle and was rewarded with Matt's slick tongue against his lips. Teeth tugged his bottom lip before another kiss was sealed over his panting mouth and Foggy's grip slid up to Matt's waist and around his back.

And _god_ Matt's body was all taut lines and hard muscle and the heavy weight of him in Foggy's lap was almost as good on its own as Matt's tongue in his mouth. Hands were sliding through his long locks and Foggy let Matt lead the kiss by tilting his head this way and that, pace slow and hard and _good_ and—

The front door slamming shut startled them both into breaking apart, gasping. Matt twisted his head, no doubt listening for the culprit. Behind him, Foggy could see through the glass that Karen was no longer at her desk and made the connection in his head before Matt even said, “Karen's gone home for the evening it seems.”

Foggy felt a laugh bubble in his chest and up his throat and he was grinning with the absurdity of it all. Matt was chuckling quietly in response, hands no longer caught in Foggy's hair but clutching onto his shoulders. Foggy let his forehead rest on Matt's collarbone, coughing out his last laughs before Matt lifted his head with fingers on his chin. They kissed sweetly and chastely and Foggy had never been so head over heels for his best friend. So he said as much.

Matt pulled back, face suddenly drawn tight and his eyes roved over the approximation of Foggy's face. “You love me?”

With a blush high in his cheeks, Foggy's fingers tapped on Matt's sides. “Yeah, I mean, I guess I have for a long time?”

Matt kissed him again with a fervor that hadn't been there before and it took Foggy's breath right from his lungs as Matt's hands curled in the collar of his jacket. “I love you, too,” he muttered against Foggy's mouth before kissing him again.

“ _Shit_ ,” Foggy cursed, “I'm glad for that.” He broke the kiss to mouth at Matt's neck which made the blind man's head tilt back as a moan reverberated through his throat. Foggy's hands were on Matt's hips and with a sure grip he lifted Matt to sit on the edge of the table. With one hand he reached behind Matt and shoved his laptop and papers to the side. He stood, pushing his chair back with his legs, and came to rest between Matt's knees. Slipping his hands underneath Matt's jacket, he pulled the man's shirt from his pants.

“Foggy,” Matt breathed, stealing his lips in another kiss with fingers shoving at Foggy's jacket and making it slide down his shoulders. Foggy let go of him just long enough to toss the jacket away before his hands were exploring underneath Matt's shirt and branding the skin he found with warm fingerprints.

Abruptly, Matt fell onto his back on the table, bringing Foggy with him, hands around the back of his neck. Their rough kisses were interrupted only with pants of each other's names and the occasional low-pitched groan from Matt. Legs were wrapping around Foggy's thighs and he rolled his hips when Matt tugged him closer, making his breath hitch.

“Foggy, should we—?” Matt started breathlessly.

But Foggy stopped the words with his tongue on Matt's teeth. “No way you're getting me to stop now,” he mumbled. Then he pulled back slightly, hands still resting hotly on Matt's ribs. “Unless—?”

“ _God_ no,” Matt told him, bringing their mouths together as he rocked his hips up, catching Foggy's groan on his lips.

Foggy laughed and dug his fingers into Matt's sides. “Hey, Matty, I thought you shouldn't blaspheme, being Catholic and all that?”

“Shut up,” Matt told him with a dark chuckle and nipped at his lip. He turned his head to bite at Foggy's jaw, sucking on the spot after. Foggy selfishly hoped it would leave a mark.

Still he followed Matt's request and instead of speaking he made his own mark on Matt's neck, tongue brushing over an old scar. Foggy heard his own name whispered in his ear like Matt was choking on it. Matt's hands were in his hair again, blonde strands twisted between such gentle fingers and Foggy had never liked anyone playing with his hair more. At the coax of Matt's legs tugging at him again, their pelvises started meeting in slow thrusts.

Foggy could feel Matt hard and hot through his slacks and groaned low in his throat. “Fuck, Matty. You hard for me?” he asked almost rhetorically.

“Yeah,” Matt gasped, rocking up to push their clothed cocks together. Foggy, too, was hard and the friction between them sent shivers down his spine and legs. “ _Shit_.” Matt punctuated the swear with the arch of his back as he moaned.

“Matt.” The name was a breathless prayer from Foggy's lips as he kissed Matt again. He pulled back after a few seconds, looking at the flush spread across Matt's cheeks and the swollen, slick lips that were parted as Matt panted and writhed. “You're fucking gorgeous,” Foggy said with reverence. Matt's eyes were closed and he slid his hands to Foggy's cheeks, thumbs brushing against his lips. Foggy smiled and he knew Matt could feel it before he flicked out his tongue and caught one of Matt's digits. He sucked it into his mouth and watched Matt's face contort as he gasped and his eyes flew open, unseeing.

Delirious with the taste of Matt's skin, Foggy let the thumb slip from his mouth and leaned down to claim another kiss and steal the moan from Matt's vocal chords before it could echo in the room. Their hips were recklessly rutting together now. Foggy had his hands sliding all across Matt's skin, his ribs and hipbones. They were sweating, kisses getting sloppier. Foggy pulled away from Matt's tantalizingly red mouth and bit his jaw and his earlobe.

“Think you could come like this?” he asked hotly in Matt's ear, biting again at Matt's responding gasp of a moan.

“Foggy, fuck, _Foggy_ ,” Matt groaned. The table was rocking beneath them with the force of Foggy's rolling pelvis on Matt's and their fingers tightened on each other, on waist and shoulders.

“Come on, Matty,” Foggy groaned, mouthing the words into Matt's neck with hot breath. “Come on, come for me.”

Matt's body locked up and a gasp caught in his throat as Foggy pulled back to look at him. His mouth was open and his eyes were shut and Foggy pushed harder into his body, hands moving to Matt's thighs for leverage. The table legs squeaked across the floor an inch or two as Foggy came in his pants for the first time in years. Their hips jerked a few times as they slowed down and Foggy put his hands on the table on either side of Matt's body to hold himself up.

Breathing heavy and breathing each other in for a long minute or two, Matt's fingers carded ungracefully through Foggy's hair. Foggy's lips were against Matt's forehead and he eventually pushed himself up to look at Matt's face, their eyes close but gazes not meeting. Foggy didn't mind. He felt a grin on his mouth and pressed a kiss to Matt's eyebrow, then his cheek, his other cheek, and finally his lips.

“That was...” Matt breathed after they parted again.

“Awesome?” Foggy chuckled. “Yeah.”

Matt laughed suddenly and his elbows hit the table before his hands as he lowered his arms and relaxed. “I never doubted Marci's rumors, but having the experience for myself?” He sighed almost dreamily.

“Matt, please don't bring her up after I just came on you,” Foggy said but he was laughing, too.

“I thought you liked her!” Matt was grinning like the shit-eating ass he was, but Foggy kissed him all the same.

“Not nearly as much as I like you.” Foggy straightened up, leaning back to pop his spine and make a face about it. “Shit, I haven't done this in a long time.”

“What? Fucked on a table?” Matt asked, still smiling radiantly.

“Oh sweetheart,” Foggy said, grabbing Matt's arms to lift him up so they could kiss again without straining Foggy's back more. Matt's arms wound around his shoulders and Foggy grinned into his cheek. “If you think that was fucking I've sure got a surprise for you.”

Matt huffed a laugh that turned into a squawk when Foggy pinched his side playfully. “I look forward to it,” he said a little more soberly, whispered into Foggy's ear. And if the words sent a shiver straight to Foggy's spent cock, Matt didn't say anything about it. He just leaned in and kissed his partner until Foggy had the excellent idea to head home and order Thai so they could watch a movie in clean boxers and potentially spend the last half of it making out.

In the morning they'd laugh at the winking emojis that Karen filled Foggy's phone with and eventually promise not to have sex in the office again when she was around. Still, neither one would have a single regret.

 


End file.
